


Doubts

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M, Worry, old doubts and fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Old doubts and fears plague Hutch.





	Doubts

Starsky came awake and looked around the bedroom. He realized that Hutch wasn't in the bed with him, so he got up to find out why. As he made his way to the living room, he heard Hutch quietly sobbing on the couch. Starsky made his way over and sat down beside Hutch.......

“Babe, what's wrong?”

“Nothing..... I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you.....”

“Hutch, it can't be nothing..... you're crying......”

“I know, Starsk..... I was just thinking of us and all that goes with it.....”

“Babe, you're still thinking about all of the doubts and fears about us getting together?”

“Yes, I am..... I'm scared that you're gonna get tired of me, and go back to sleeping with women again.....”

“Hutch, stop right there! I've told you many times that you are the ONLY one I want, and I also told you that we were taking a big leap of faith when we got together, remember?”

“Yes.....”

“Well, babe, you're just gonna have to trust me. I know I'm not perfect, and we're both bound to make mistakes, but if we have a little faith, and remember how much we love each other, we can do this.....”

“You make it sound so simple, Starsk, do you really think we can do this?”

“Hutch, I know we can..... now come on back to bed so you can try and get some rest for work tomorrow......”

“Starsk, I really do love you, and all I want is for us to be happy. I want to be able to put these doubts and fears to rest once and for all....”

“I know you do..... I love you , too, Hutch..... we'll make this work...... you'll see.....”

After Starsky got Hutch settled in bed, he lay there for a long time thinking about what Hutch was upset about. He made a solemn promise to be the man Hutch needed so he could put everything to rest for good.....

The End


End file.
